One Night
by Youtubeaddict22
Summary: Based off of a story I read. Tonks and Remus meet in a muggle pub and end up doing somethings which end in life changing consequences. also my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I'm new here and hoping to give this writing thing a shot. I've recently read a story like this on one of the fanfiction sites and really liked it. Unfortunately the writer hasn't continued it and so I've decided to come up with my own version of the story. I give credit to J.K. Rowling for creating these amazing characters and amazing world that I have gladly taken a part of for 12 wonderful years and JWoods471 from for coming up with a great alternate plot for these characters. Finally I'd like to say that I don't own any of the Harry Potter names, characters, places, spells etc. All belongs to Ms. Rowling.

One Night

Chapter 1:

It was a late Friday August night; Nymphadora Tonks had just gotten off of work and knew that she definitely needed a drink. Her job at the Aurors office meant that she would have to see some pretty gruesome things; tonight it was a family of six murdered by Voldemort supporters, the youngest only 5 years old.

She walked through muggle London and found herself in the quiet comfort of a pub and a bottle of whiskey. She drank trying to forget the face staring at her, something she could have prevented. She was an Auror for Merlin's sake; she was the one who could have stopped all of this! She drank until she felt her body become slightly heavier due to the influence of the alcohol.

There she sat for a good hour when a man sat one stool away. He looked slightly older and had a few greys here and there spread out through his hair. He had on a worn cardigan and trousers and also a weary, tired expression on his face.

"Is you're day not going so well either?" She asked with a slightly slurred speech.

"Are you talking to me?" Remus Lupin looked to see a woman with fire engine red hair nursing her drink. He had become tired in his thoughts and worries of Harry living with the awful Dursely's that he decided to get away from the wizarding world for the night. He came across the small muggle pub and knew this was the place to drown his worries.

"Yes I am, handsome." She said. "What's got you looking so down?"

"My nephew is going through some hard times in his life right now." Remus said only half lying.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, his parents passed away when he was only a baby and now he's in the custody of some awful people."

"That's terrible. Have you tried getting custody of him?"

"I wish; I'm not exactly parent material."

"Really, why not?"

"Well I've had a horrible illness since I was a young boy which has taken away any chance of a steady job. No one would let me near a child with those circumstances." He replied. "How about you, you seem down as well."

"Oh, you've noticed…" She sighed.

"I've shared with you, now it's your turn." He smiled slightly.

"I work for law enforcement." Tonks said trying to recall all the muggle TV shows her aunt and uncle Tonks liked to watch. "There was a homicide, a pretty bad one. Family of 6 all murdered."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"The youngest was only 5. I keep seeing their faces, their eyes just looking at me like they're telling me I could've stopped their deaths…." She choked. "Hell, I could've stopped it, we've been looking for our suspect for months now and we still haven't got him."

"It's not your fault. You're obviously doing your best to catch whoever did this." Remus replied saddened at hearing the tragedies going on in this young woman's life.

"Thanks…." She replied. "I'm sorry; I never got your name."

"Remus." He answered. "How about yours?"

"Dora." She gave her favorite nickname. "So Remus, what do you think about sharing a few more drinks with me?"

"That sounds like a great plan Dora."

Two hours later the pub was closing and Tonks and Remus were wobbling out drunkenly. As they walked around the streets of London Remus, free of inhibitions, pushed Dora into a fall and planted his lips firmly against her. She eagerly returned the kiss and brought her tongue into the kiss. His hands roamed her small frame and felt her shiver.

Dora pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to go to my place?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He groaned.

They rushed to her flat. She was so happy to have a flat in muggle London, and even happier that she had cleaned up that morning.

When they arrived she fumbled with her keys at the lock while his hands touched every inch of skin they could. The door mercifully opened and they were left to continue their escapades.

They never made it to the bedroom; their clothes were strewn across her living room as their bodies landed on her couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning Remus woke up with a pounding headache in a room with lilac walls. He looked around and saw that he wasn't at Grimmauld place and next to him laid a woman rather than his heavy blanket.<p>

"Dammit!" He muttered quietly. He slowly got up and waited for her to stir. Noticing that she hadn't, he gathered up his clothes and dressed quickly. He left a note before apparating out of the flat.

How could he have been so stupid! Getting drunk and ending the night in arms of some muggle woman was definitely the worst idea he'd ever had. He could have lost control and seriously hurt her. He was lucky he hadn't performed any magic during his drunken haze, or said something about wizards or Hogwarts during the night. He walked into Grimmauld place and went up to his room to shower off his hangover.

Tonks woke up cold and alone. She saw that the man she clearly remembered sleeping with had left. She let out a short sigh feeling upset with herself for last night's actions. She got up from the couch and dressed herself before finding the note on her table.

_ 'Dora,_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave like this. I had a wonderful time last night, but unfortunately I cannot be in a relationship at the moment. I will forever remember our night together. Please take care of yourself._

_Remus'_

"Well, that's another one." She sighed. She always managed to end up with the bloke who slept with her and left the next morning. Shaking her head she tore the note in two before heading to her kitchen to make herself some hangover potion.

* * *

><p>Nearly four weeks later, sat at her desk at the Ministry and tried to concentrate on her paperwork. For the past few days she had been feeling strange; she had been getting a few headaches and had been having a few sleepless nights. She was also two days late, which for her was completely normal especially when she was stressed out, which was often in her line of work.<p>

She roused her head out of her symptoms and fell back into her work. By the time she was finished with work it was near midnight. She grabbed her cloak and flooed home hoping to get some rest. When she arrived home she changed and went to bed completely forgetting to eat in her exhaustion.

That night she had a strange dream, stranger than any other dream she had ever had.

_She was in a quaint house, in the kitchen fixing dinner when she heard the door open. _

"_I'm home darling." A man called out._

_She walked out of the kitchen to greet him to find Remus standing in the living room. _

"_How was your day dear?" She found herself asking._

"_It went well, but I should really be asking about yours."_

"_Remus, you know that mine was uneventful." She sighed._

_He gave her a kiss and laughed a little._

"_I wouldn't call carrying child uneventful."_

"_What?" She asked in surprise. "What child?"_

"_You and your jokes…" He laughed. "The child right in here." His hand reached down to rub her now swollen round belly._

Tonks woke up with a gasp and found her hands feel her belly. She sighed at the flat firmness of her stomach and lay back in her bed. She tried to go back to sleep but her mind kept filling up with thoughts of the dream.

"You're not pregnant!" She told herself.

'_Than why are you dreaming of being married to Remus and carrying his child?'_ A voice asked.

'_Well, Ellenore did just get married. I'm just wishing that could happen to me.' _She defended herself.

'_Don't deny it, you're pregnant. Why else would you be dreaming of Remus?' _The voice asked again.

'_He's the last person I slept with, it's only nat…'_ She started before connecting the dots.

Remus was the last person she'd slept with. They were completely drunk when they had sex which most likely meant neither had probably taken any precautions. Plus he was a muggle which meant she couldn't have casted a last minute contraceptive charm.

"Oh shit!" She cursed. "I think I might be pregnant."

After a few days of mulling over her realization she decided to go to St. Mungos to find out once and for all.

She walked into the building feeling nervous as hell. Part of her wanted to find out if she was pregnant, while the other part wanted to go on being oblivious to what was probably in her near future.

"Name please?" The welcome witch asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." She replied.

"Purpose of visit?"

"I'm here to find out if I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" The welcome witch said. "I didn't catch that."

"I'm here to find out if I'm pregnant." She repeated loud and clear.

The witch gave a nod and waved her wand creating a badge along with paper work to hand to her.

"The room's on the third floor on the left side."

"Thanks." Tonks said grabbing her badge and paperwork before scurrying to the lift.

She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down. When she reached the 3rd floor she felt her body tense up in nerves. She already knew what was going to happen next and what the healer would say. Did she really need to waste time to hear the healer tell her what she already knew?

'_GO!'_ Her conscience urged her.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the lift trying to be confident.

That night she sat in her bed trying to go over what happen today. It seemed as if all that had occurred wasn't truly real.

"_Congratulations Miss Tonks, you are four weeks and 2 days pregnant."_ Kept replaying in her mind.

She shouldn't have been shocked. Really, she shouldn't have. She was positive that she was pregnant before she even went to St. Mungos, and yet she was still shocked that she was carrying a baby conceived from a drunken night with a complete stranger. Her hands reached down to her belly and tried to imagine what it would be like a few months from now.

She got out of bed and stood in front of her mirror and morphed herself to 6 months pregnant. Her belly swelled along with her breasts.

"Wow." She said to herself. "This is really happening."

I hope you guys enjoyed that! The next chapter should be up soon. Just to warn you there are going to be a few jumps in the story. For example, chapter 2 will probably be when she's 5 or 6 months along. I'm doing this because I don't want to spend too much time on her pregnancy by going week to week. Also as you may have noticed, there isn't too much Remus in here. That is also the reason why I'm going to jump ahead in the story. Since Remus thinks that Tonks is a muggle and vice-versa they really aren't going to have too much contact. Also this is a real Tonks central story because it's easier for me to write in her POV rather than Remus'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer alert! I do not own Harry Potter everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and I wouldn't have it any other way! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Tonks was now five months pregnant. Her belly swelled only a little, in fact if someone didn't know her or of her special abilities they would think she was just a bit chubby. For those who did know her though, it came as a shock that the young Auror was in fact pregnant. Luckily for her though they all knew that she was a skilled duelist and would have no trouble taking anyone done with a wave of her wand.

When she first found out she was pregnant she was certain that telling the Ministry of her pregnancy would be easier than telling her parents. Instead it was the other way around. Ted and Andromeda Tonks were quite shocked to hear of their daughter's pregnancy, and even more shocked to learn that it was the result of a drunken one night affair. Nevertheless both stood by their only child vowing to help her out no matter what. The Ministry was much tougher than that. In fact she had been taken in by Scrimgeour, Umbridge, and the Health and Safety head for questioning about when and how her pregnancy occurred. It had been the longest hour of her life and she nearly flipped cartwheels when she left the room. She was now put onto desk duty until after she gave birth.

A few days ago she had found out she was having a girl; she cried when she heard the healer tell her the news. She couldn't wait to meet her little girl. She was now standing in the newly painted nursery. The walls were painted green, pink, and brown. Her parents generously bought a crib for their future granddaughter along with a change table and bedding. Her neighbors and friends constantly smothered her with clothes and blankets for the baby and herself as well.

She gazed around the room and felt a jolt of excitement run through her body. In four short months Eden Lilia Tonks would be asleep in this very room.

"I can't wait to meet you." She said to her belly while giving it a rub.

She felt a few nudges and kicks and laughed at her daughter's response to her voice.

"Does that mean you're excited to meet your mummy?" She laughed.

She loved feeling her daughter move. It was the most precious and most moving moment of pregnancy. Every time she felt a roll, a punch, a kick or a nudge she knew it was Eden's way of reminding her that she was there.

Unfortunately with the sweet moments came the awful moments. She was now hungrier than before and always felt the need to bring a snack along with her just in case she felt hungry during the day. She had also had terrible sickness during her first trimester, which sent her to the toilets heaving and retching everything in her stomach. Her pregnancy had made her gain 15 pounds in total and also an array of stretch marks which scattered across her thighs, bum, stomach, and breasts. She was glad that she would be able to morph those away once she gave birth.

She added one final touch to the room and stenciled in Eden above the crib. She looked at her work and smiled before getting some much needed rest. Sleeping had become a nightmare for her. She could only sleep on her side and had to sleep with a large body pillow to keep her from getting too much back pains in the nights. Also Eden hadn't grasped the concept of sleep yet and kicked her ruthlessly while she tried to sleep. She could only pray that she would get some more sleep once the baby arrived.

* * *

><p>This pregnancy had gone by fast. Tonks was now 38 weeks pregnant and two weeks away from her due date. Her back ached endlessly and parts of her swelled to truly odd proportions. She could no longer fit her feet inside of her boots or trainers without tightness or discomfort in her toes and feet. Also she could no longer fit into any of her clothes. She thought she had been lucky that she could still manage to wear her pregnancy clothes until she reached her 8th month of pregnancy. She now couldn't fit her trousers over her much wider hips and tops barely covered her protruding stomach. She was also back living with her mum and dad due to their worries that she might go into early labor.<p>

"Mum…" Tonks began.

"Yes, dear?" Andromeda responded.

"When was I born? Did I arrive on my due date?"

"No, you arrived two weeks late." Andromeda replied.

"Merlin, I just want her out now."

"I know how you feel dear." Andromeda said placing a cup of tea in front of her daughter. "It always feels as though she'll never come."

"I'm just so sick of being pregnant." Tonks complained. "I'm so swollen and gross, my back and ankles hurt, I wee every few minutes, and these Braxton hicks contractions are a pain!"

"Don't worry dear, remember what the healer said, you're 2 ½ centimeters dilated when she checked you, which means you can have her any day now."

"Let's hope it's today!"

"Finish your tea and get some rest. You'll definitely need as much as possible before your daughter arrives."

Tonks obeyed and drank her tea before going up to her room for a nap. Her nap only lasted for 20 minutes before she started feeling contractions. She timed them only to find that they weren't consistent enough to be labor pains so she pulled out a magazine and decided to read until dinner. She felt contractions all throughout dinner but pushed them aside knowing that they were most likely false labor. In the past week she had gone to St. Mungos twice thinking she was in labor only to be sent home. After dinner she helped clear up the table. She avoided dishes now due to her large belly getting in the way of the task. She once again entered her room and got ready for bed. Mercifully she had fallen asleep without too much trouble.

* * *

><p>She woke up at 3am feeling discomfort between her legs. She removed her blankets to find that her water broke.<p>

"Mum, dad!" She shouted getting out of bed to change her wet pajama bottoms and underwear. "Mum, dad!" She shouted again after not getting an answer the first time.

"What is it Dora?" Ted asked in a panic.

"We need to go to St. Mungos, my water broke!" She replied.

"Alright, I'll wake your mum. You go wait downstairs and make sure to grab your bag."

She nodded and slowly walked down the stairs. When she arrived she decided to pace to hopefully progress her labor more.

"Are you alright dear?" Andromeda coddled her daughter.

"Yes, for now at least."

"I'll floo with you dear. Ted you'll follow us with her bag alright?"

"Good plan Andy." He agreed.

Andromeda and Tonks walked over to the large fire place and flooed to St. Mungos followed by Ted a few seconds later.

Tonks was immediately taken to a labor and delivery room where they cast charms on her and her belly to monitor her progress in labor.

"Why don't you take a walk around dear, it'll help push you along." The mediwitch advised.

Tonks nodded and stood to walk. Her contractions were 10 minutes apart and she was dilated to 3 centimeters. She still had 7 centimeters left before she could start pushing.

* * *

><p>The walking only lasted 15 minutes. After the short walk she felt winded and in pain and no longer wanted to walk. She now lay in the hospital bed wincing through her contractions.<p>

"You're doing great Nymphadora." Andromeda said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want any pain potion?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm sure. I'm doing this the natural way, no potions!"

"Honey, you could be in labor for a very long time…"

"I don't care; I'm not taking any potions."

8 hours later and Tonks was now 6 centimeters dilated. She was over halfway through and still was saying no to any pain relief potions. Her contractions were now closer and more painful but she tried to remember what a Cruciatus curse felt like. She did remember it being way more painful, but at this moment it didn't matter one bit how the curse felt. The only pain she felt was the unbearable pain of her body widening to make way for her daughter.

"Do you want some more water Dora?" Ted asked.

She nodded in reply. She had gotten so dehydrated in her labor that she drank 4 large cups of water in a matter of hours.

It was now 9 hours later, it was 8pm and the healer and mediwitch had shown up to check for any more progress in the labor.

"Well Miss Tonks, it looks as though you're 10 centimeters dilated." The healer said. "We're going to get you started with a few practice pushes so you'll know what you'll be doing."

"I'll be holding your right leg up while your mother holds your left leg up." The mediwitch informed taking a hold of her right leg. Andromeda followed suit and held her daughters leg.

"Okay on your next contraction I want you to push down into your lower body with all your strength." The healer said.

She had only practiced pushing three times when the healer gasped in surprise.

"It looks like someone's excited to meet their mummy." She said. "The baby is already crowning."

"Really?" She asked in excitement.

"She is. In fact I believe we can get her out in less than 10 pushes." The healer replied. "Do you think you can do that?"

Tonks nodded in pure joy.

"Alright then, it'll be just like the last pushes. On your next contraction I want you to push with all your strength until the contraction is over." The healer said. "Your next contraction is in 3, 2, and 1…push!"

Tonks pushed with all her might and groaned at the pain.

"You're doing great!" The mediwitch encouraged.

"Okay rest for a little." The healer said after the contraction had passed. "You are so close Miss Tonks."

"She's right dear." Andromeda agreed.

"Another push in 3, 2, and 1…Push!" The healer ordered once more.

Tonks nearly cried out during this push. She was so tired, only having slept for four hours in the past 24 hours. She was in pain and almost regretting not asking for pain relief potions.

"Alright rest up for a little." The healer said. "You just need a few more pushed and she'll be out soon."

"Mum, what's so funny?" She asked when she saw Andromeda laughing quietly.

"Your hair dear, you've morphed it several different colors in the past few minutes."

"Have I?"

Andromeda nodded with a smile.

"Okay Tonks, we need you to push again in 3, 2, 1, and Push!" The healer instructed. "She's almost here, keep pushing." She encouraged. One of the mediwitches placed a clean blanket over her chest while she was still pushing. "Keep going Tonks, you're almost there!"

A few seconds later a cry broke out into the room. The healer placed the baby on her chest. One of the mediwitches cleaned her off while Tonks watch with tears in her eyes as she saw her new daughters face.

"Time of birth 8:21pm." The mediwitch announced.

They took the crying child off her chest and took her over to the side to continue cleaning her and weigh and measure her.

Tonks watched with tears in her eyes as she saw the squirming baby cry.

"Oh honey, she's so beautiful!" Andromeda said with identical tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you!" She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I'm proud of you too Dora." Ted added. "Andy, can you believe it, we're grandparents!"

"I know, it's crazy!"

"She weighs 7lbs 12oz and is 18inches long." The mediwitch announced placing the baby in her arms.

More tears poured out of Tonks' eyes as she held her baby in her arms for the first time.

"Hello Eden, it's great to finally meet you!" She said softly. "I'm your mum, and that's your grandmum and granddad." She pointed out Andromeda and Ted.

It was now 9:45. Tonks was now feeding Eden for the first time amazed at how beautiful such a little creature like the one in her arms could be. Her entire body was sore and she couldn't fathom the thought of actually getting up and walking around, but she knew she'd have to do it soon.

"How does it feel to be a mum?" Andromeda asked.

"Amazing." She replied. "Thank you Mum, for everything you've done for me."

Andromeda laughed. "I've loved every minute of it."

Both women looked down at the baby with sandy brown hair and pale grey eyes.

"I'm so happy." Tonks sighed. "She's perfect."

That is chapter two for you. I hope you liked it. I made sure to make the labor and delivery nice and real for you, because honestly it's not like it is in the movies. It takes a hella long time for most of the time. A lot of women go through 20+ hours of labor so I decided to give her a long labor. The next chapter will jump to her release day and first night or maybe week with the baby, so it's not too far of a jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 for you. I hope you guys like.

Chapter 3

St. Mungos was finally releasing her. They had kept her for two days to keep track of her recovery and Eden's feeding schedule. She was looking forward to going home even if she was staying with her mum and dad for a few weeks. Her parents had insisted on making her stay at their house until she recovered enough to walk without any pain. Secretly she was happy that her parents reacted this way but of course on the outside she rolled her eyes and complained that she was an adult woman and not a child.

Eden unlike her mother was not a metamorphmagus. She had kept her wisps of brown hair and a pair of grey eyes. Tonks was a little happy knowing she wouldn't have to worry about her daughter morphing into random people like she had when she was a girl, but she was still slightly saddened knowing her daughter didn't share her special trait.

She dressed Eden in a pink onesie with black and white polka-dotted leggings over it. On her heard was a headband with a large pink and black bow. While she was dressed in a loose nursing top, a pair of black cropped sweatpants and a pair of sandals. She remembered that in her hospital bag she had brought a pair of jeans. Her mother laughed at her when she had packed them in days before and now she knew why. Her stomach was still swollen and looked as if she was 6 months along and she was extremely sore from her labor and delivery.

"Are you ready to go?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to sleep in my bed again." She replied. "The smell of hospital is depressing."

"Trust me; you won't be getting much sleep, especially these first few nights."

Tonks rolled her eyes and held her daughter in her arms. She knew her mother was right, she had been right about everything else, but part of her hoped that Eden was the small percent of babies that actually slept through the night. She followed her mother to the fire place and flooed home.

The first night home was terrible. Sleep definitely wasn't on the agenda for her that night. Eden did not want to go to sleep. Tonks would feed, change, and rock her daughter to sleep and place her in the bassinet and a few minutes later she would begin to wail loudly. It finally got to the point where Tonks placed Eden by her side in her bed. That decision gave Tonks three hours of sleep. The day wasn't too bad if you didn't count exhaustion and pain to the mix. It still hurt to walk so most of the time she stayed in the confines of her bedroom in bed with Eden. Her milk had also come in which meant she often leaked through her shirts and her breast were so swollen with milk that they nearly reached her neck.

She was told not morph her body whatsoever during her recovery, meaning she had to buy a muggle contraption called a post-partum belly wrap to flatten her belly down. Her stretch marks which had doubled since her fifth month of pregnancy looked darker but couldn't be morphed over until after 6 weeks. She also wasn't allowed to do any type of exercise, have sex (not that she had anyone for that), or apparate. Luckily hair color and eye color morphing wasn't restricted, but she currently wore her natural mousey brown hair and grey eyes due to her extreme exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The first week was quite hard for Tonks; although her mum and dad helped her when they could she still felt the toll motherhood took on her She was exhausted, in pain, and the last time she had showered was the morning before she left St. Mungos.<p>

The second week was a little better than the first. She could now get around without too much pain and discomfort and found good opportunities for quick showers while Eden napped. She was still exhausted, only getting 2-4 hours of sleep per night but dealing with the exhaustion had gotten easier.

By the third week she was back at her flat and for the first time ever caring for Eden all on her own. This time there was no one to care for Eden if she desperately needed a nap or a quick break. She had received many visits from her friends in the magical world and the muggle world. On her 2nd night home Kingsley and Mad-Eye stopped by her flat for an important assignment.

They had told her about Voldemort's return and the Order of The Phoenix. They wanted her to join and she was more than happy to do so. She believed what Harry Potter said about You-Know-Who's return, she knew it wasn't a cry for attention. She was also told that headquarters would be at 12 Grimmauld place, the home of the Black family where Sirius Black was residing.

She knew that Sirius was supposedly a mass-murderer and traitor but from all the times she had seen him when she was a girl he was always kind, funny, and always played princess and dragon with her. When Kingsley and Mad-Eye told her that Sirius was in fact innocent of the crimes she felt relief shoot through her.

Next week Friday would be her first meeting with the Order. She was given the name and address of headquarters and was told she could bring Eden along.

"So where is the little trouble maker?" Kingsley asked.

"In her room napping." She replied. "Would you like to go see her?" She asked. Kingsley had been far too busy to come visit when she was still in St. Mungos, and as for Mad-Eye, he was being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. when she went into labor. She walked to the nursery with the two men following close behind.

"There she is!" She said softly.

"She's bigger than I expected…" Kingsley stated.

"Well, she is 3 weeks old." She replied. She gently picked up her daughter hoping that the slight change wouldn't wake her up.

She looked over to Mad-Eye and saw that his good eye appeared to be watery.

"You crying Mad-Eye?" She teased.

"Of course not." He grunted.

She knew he was lying. Mad-Eye had become a second father to her during her training, and she still held a close relationship to the ex-Auror.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"I'm fine Tonks." He replied. "Kingsley, we need to be on our way…"

"I'll see you soon Tonks." Kingsley said. "Congratulations."

"Bye Kingsley, Bye Mad-Eye."

"Bye, congratulations." Mad-Eye added.

* * *

><p>The next Friday Tonks dressed herself in a pair of ripped jeans, a black nursing cami, and a flannel button down. Breastfeeding had made her drop weight like mad, plus the post-partum wrap had flattened her belly back to its pre-pregnancy shape. She dressed Eden in a onesie with 'Mummy's Love Bug' and ladybugs printed on the chest, a pair of black leggings, and a red and black bowed headband.<p>

She packed a diaper bag and placed her baby sling over her neck before placing Eden in the holder. She had a stroller but felt it was too bulky to bring to the meeting plus she loved having Eden close to her. She walked out of her flat in the warm June evening and made her way to headquarters.

When she arrived she saw that 12 was a narrow and darkly lit building unlike the other neighboring buildings. She walked up the rickety steps and rang the doorbell. She heard screams coming from inside along with shouting. The door burst open to reveal a plump and kindly looking red-head woman.

"You must be Nymphadora Tonks!" She greeted. "I'm Molly Weasley, please come in!"

"Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Weasley." She replied.

"Please call me Molly. Now who is this sleeping little bundle?" She asked gesturing to Eden who had fallen asleep on the journey to headquarters.

"This is my daughter Eden."

"Oh, well it's a pity she's asleep, I haven't held a baby in 14 years. "We'll leave her to rest. Come to the kitchen, we've just finished making dinner."

She followed her to the kitchen to find two girls, one red-headed and one brunette.

"Ginny, Hermione, this is Nymphadora Tonks." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both, and please call me Tonks."

"It's nice meeting you Tonks." The girls replied.

"Ginny will you and Hermione go upstairs and gather the rest of the group for dinner?"

"Yes mum." The red head answered.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Wow, I think I may need lessons from you when Eden gets older. You have so much control and power."

"After raising 7 children it becomes natural." She replied. "How old is Eden?"

"Four weeks this past Wednesday."

"I remember when mine were that young…"

"Is that my baby cousin?" Someone interrupted.

She turned around and saw Sirius, still handsome despite his ragged and aged appearance.

"And is that a baby in her arms?"

"Sirius!" She cheered. "I'm so happy you're innocent."

"As am I, now tell me about this baby."

"This is my daughter Eden Lilia Tonks."

"Lilia after Lily?"

She nodded. "I remember the time you brought James and Lily along to my fifth birthday party. Lily played with me the majority of the time even if she barely knew me so I wanted to honor her."

Sirius gave a small smile. "I'm sure Lily would've appreciated that." She said softly. 'So, when do I get to meet this little girl's father? I have to make sure he's good enough for my little Nymphadora."

She was about to oppose the name when a man walked in. He had scarred skin, blue eyes, and the same sandy brown hair her daughter had.

"Remus?" She asked in shock.

Remus Lupin looked up at the sound of his name and saw her. The same heart shaped face, smile, and eyes, except this time her hair was a cotton candy pink instead of red.

"Dora?"

"Do you two know each other?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah." Tonks sighed. "He's Eden's father."

And cliffhanger ending! I hope you guys liked it. Oh, one thing, the reason I made Tonks' hair cotton candy pink instead of bubblegum pink is because morphing can be affected by mood and physical feelings. Tonks being a new mother is exhausted and cannot fully change her hair to the bubblegum pink due to her lack of energy. Just thought I'd explain!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Do you two know each other?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah." Tonks sighed. "He's Eden's father."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. The whole room had gone silent at her admission. "Moony, what the hell?"

Remus looked shocked at the news, as did the Weasley clan and Hermione.

"So this is the muggle woman you shagged?" He asked fuming with anger.

"Muggle?" Tonks said in confusion.

"Dora, I think we need to talk."

"That's a great idea Moony. We do need to talk." Sirius agreed. "Let's go to the library."

"Sirius, I think Remus means _we_…" She gestured between her and Remus. "Need to talk."

"Well that's too bad. My best mate got my baby cousin pregnant, there's no way I'm leaving you alone, especially with him!"

"Dora, I don't mind him coming along…"

"Well I do!" She replied her Black stubbornness coming to light. "We're the ones who slept together and conceived a child; this conversation needs to be between us!" She said to Remus. "Sirius if you want us to explain what happened; we'll tell you but please, let us talk together."

"Alright, but if he tries anything I have no problem going back to Azkaban!"

Tonks and Remus shook their heads at his statement and walked off to the library.

"Is she really mine?"

"She is. My last relationship was 2 years ago."

"Tell me about her."

"Her name is Eden Lilia Tonks; she was born May 2nd, 2 weeks before she was due. She weighed 7lbs 12oz and was 18in long." She looked down at Eden who was still soundly asleep in her sling. "She's quite the ambitious girl just like her mum. She started trying to hold her head up on her own when she was 4 days old. She also rarely sleeps."

"So you've been doing this alone…"

"My parents helped throughout my pregnancy and after when I was still recovering." She replied. "Why did you leave?"

"I…I thought you were a muggle. I could've put you in grave danger just by being with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a werewolf." He waited for her to react, to yell, and to run out of the room.

"Oh." She replied instead. "I still would've appreciated it if you had stayed instead of just leaving me a note. You made me feel like I was a cheap prostitute."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but you don't understand how hard it is to keep my head especially when I'm doing such activities."

"I may not understand how hard it is, but I'm an Auror, I was trained for danger." She replied. "I've seen what werewolves can do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen Sirius paced back and forth cursing his best friends name.<p>

"How could he?" He nearly shouted. "That's my baby cousin, he took advantage of her and left her to raise a baby alone!"

"Sirius, please!" Molly begged, tired of his pacing.

"I should be in there. What if he tries something? What if Nymphadora falls pregnant again?" He panicked. "I need to protect her!"

"Sirius, she's a grown woman, she doesn't need you protecting her." Hermione said diplomatically.

"No, I promised Andy when she was born that I'd always be there to protect her." He replied. "I missed out on a lot of her life while I was in Azkaban but I won't anymore."

"That is very sweet Sirius, but you have to let them work this out together. They're new parents, they need to talk to each other and discuss their daughter. If you were in there it might add tension between them." Molly added.

Sirius sighed in defeat. He knew Molly was right, but he couldn't help but feel that he needed to be in that room.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to hold her?"<p>

"What?" Remus asked.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Dora, I'm a werewolf."

"And I'm a metamorphmagus." She retorted. "You're her father and you've never held her."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be asking."

"Yes, I want to hold her."

He watched her gently remove Eden from her carrying sling, the baby still slept soundly occasionally moving her arms in slumber. He cradled his arms and felt her place his daughter, no, their daughter in his arms.

"Wow." He whispered. He had never been more in love than he was at this very moment. He looked down at their daughter with her wisps of brown hair matching his and creamy complexion matching her mothers. "She's perfect."

"She is, isn't she?" She agreed lovingly. "She's the most beautiful baby in the world, but I'm a little biased.'

"No, she is." He replied. "She's more beautiful than every baby I've ever seen." He smiled. "What color are her eyes."

"Well, she was born with grey eyes, like most babies, but now that she's getting older they're starting to get some blue like mine."

"Does, she have your special gene?"

"No, thankfully. My mum told me how difficult it was to raise a child who would morph to match children in park."

He chuckled. "How about mine, has she had any symptoms?"

"None at all, she's happy and healthy." She said hearing him breathe a sigh of relief. "She had her first full moon 2 weeks after she was born, other than not sleeping for more than 2 hours at a time she was great."

"Are you sure she was okay? Her sleeping has me concerned."

"Positive. She sleeps next to me in bed, and as for her sleeping she's never slept through the night, even when she was still in the womb." She assured. "I haven't gotten a full night of sleep in four months."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, for any of it; the pregnancy, the birth, the first month."

"It was hard, especially the birth and those first few nights." She replied. "I kept a journal and photo album throughout my pregnancy. If you want you can stop by my flat and look at it."

"I'd love that." He looked down and saw Eden beginning to stir. "What do I do?"

"Keep holding her."

"Dora, I'd like to be there now." He began. "I don't want to miss out on anymore of her life."

"I'd really like that. Eden needs her daddy."

"Daddy…" He smiled at the title. "I never thought I'd ever hear myself be called daddy." He gave a soft laugh. "It's strange; as soon as I held her I fell in love. I'd give my life for her."

Tonks gave a smile. It was sweet the way he spoke about their daughter.

"Welcome to fatherhood." She said with a chuckle. "Are you already coming up with dating rules?"

"Absolutely!" He replied. "Eden, no boys or dating until after you're married." He said looking down at the baby who was now awake and scanning his face. She looked confused but still remained calm."

"Wow, that's the first time she's woken up without crying."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if she wakes up and she's not in my arms she'll cry until she turns red." She explained. "I guess that means she already loves her daddy."

"Well, I love you too Eden." He said leaning in and giving the baby girl a kiss on her forehead.

"We should get back to the kitchen; Sirius is probably losing it right now."

"You're right; I haven't seen him this angry with me since our 6th year."

"I hope I didn't ruin your relationship."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come around." He replied. "He's angry that I took advantage of his 'baby cousin' as he put it."

"You didn't take advantage of me, I was a willing participant. In fact I think it was the other way around."

"You're right; you did invite me back to your flat and practically tackled me to the floor when we arrived." He teased. "Eden, never do what your mummy did."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. They got up out of their seats and walked out of the library.

Next chapter should be up soon. I hope you liked this one. I can't wait to start writing more Remus/Tonks relationship stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In the kitchen they found a rather impatient looking Sirius, Molly who looked overwhelmed, the Weasley children and Hermione who tried looking oblivious.

"Moony." Sirius greeted gruffly.

"Hello Sirius."

"Can I now have an explanation as to what happened that night?"

Molly opened her mouth in protest but Tonks spoke up before she could say anything.

"This isn't the time or place to discuss this." She said knowing that Molly probably didn't want to her kids to hear about her drunken one night encounter with Remus. "But, just so you know, Remus wants to be involved in Eden's life and I'm going to let him."

"That's very good of you Moony. It still doesn't change the fact that you deflowered my baby cousin."

"Sirius!" Molly chastised.

"Remus didn't deflower me. Mathias Redding did during my 5th year." She replied.

"What?" Sirius barked. "You were 15 years old, only just a baby!"

Molly looked shocked at her admission as was the rest of the room.

"So I heard her name's Eden…" Hermione said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, Eden Lilia Tonks."

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked.

"Of course you may." Tonks replied.

Ginny stood up from her seat in excitement.

"Ginny dear, please be careful. This is a fragile human, not a baby doll."

"I know mum." Ginny replied. She cradled her arms and waited for Remus to place Eden in her arms.

Sirius watched as Remus held the baby and gently placed her in Ginny's arms. He was happy that his friend was taking responsibility. Nymphadora was a tough girl, but he knew that if parenting was difficult, single parenting was 10 time more difficult.

"So do I get to hold my niece?" Sirius asked.

"Niece?" Remus and Tonks replied in unison.

"Well, Moony is practically my brother and you Nymphadora…"

"Don't call me Nymphadora Sirius; you know I hate that name!" She interrupted.

"Too bad, you'll always be Nymphadora to me." He replied with a sly smile in response to her scowl at the use of her name. "Anyways, I was saying that you Nymphadora are family plus, Eden deserves a cool uncle."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other and then to Eden who was nestled in Ginny's arms with Molly hovering in panic over the infants' well-being.

"What do you think Remus; do you think our daughter should call him Uncle Sirius?"

He smiled at her use of the word _our_. It pleased him to know that she was letting him into her and their daughters' life.

"Hmm, that depends on if he can keep his language clean, also he needs to keep his drinking and troublemaking to a minimum." Remus suggested. "We wouldn't want our daughter to grow up around bad influences."

"Good point. What do you say Sirius, can you agree to those terms?"

"I suppose I can." Sirius grinned. "My mouth will never release a curse word in her presence and a drink will never be at hand when she's around."

"How about your pranking and misbehaving?" Remus asked. "Don't act shocked Padfoot, I grew up with you remember?"

"But I'm supposed to be the cool Uncle Sirius…"

Remus and Tonks stared him down until they could see his eyes fall in defeat.

"Fine, I will not misbehave or prank anyone or anything while Eden is around." He sighed. "Now, may I hold my niece?"

Tonks and Remus nodded. Sirius practically ran towards Ginny and scooped Eden into his arms.

"Hello Eden," He cooed. "I'm your Uncle Sirius."

Eden was confused as to who this man was and why he and taken her from the nice girls warm and comforting arms. Her eyes began to water as she let out a loud wail of fright. She squirmed in his arms desperately wanting the safety and comfort of her mother's arms.

Tonks jumped into action and took Eden into her arms.

"It's alright, mummy's here. Did the big bad Sirius frighten you?" She cooed.

Eden still crying recognized her mother's voice and arms instantly and turned her face towards her mother's chest.

"Oh, I know what you want." She laughed. "You hungry baby?"

"Sorry cousin we ran out of milk this morning." Sirius apologized.

"I think she has that covered Sirius." Molly said with a slight smile at Sirius' mistake.

He looked confused then saw that Tonks was unbuttoning her blouse.

"Remus, can you reach into the bag and grab the pink and green blanket?"

Remus nodded and rifled through the bag until he found the soft, thin blanket. He placed it over her and Eden and sat next to her incase the blanket dropped.

She unfastened her nursing cami and nursing bra and place Eden at her breast. She heard her daughter become silent and felt her feeding.

After she was finished feeding they ate dinner and waited for the meeting to begin. Tonks was bombarded with questions by Molly, Ginny, and Hermione.

Finally it was time for the meeting. It had started out roughly because Snape opposed to having Eden in the room, stating _'The child would cry and become a distraction to the other members.'_

The rest of the Order members didn't care if Eden was in the room. She was after all an infant and the best place for her would be with her mother. Tonks appeased Snape and left Eden in the care of Ginny and Hermione. She hoped that they could handle the pressure of a one month old baby, and if not Eden would act as the most perfect form of birth control for the two young girls.

They were in the midst of speaking about Harry Potter and his safety in Little Whinging when they were interrupted by cries and a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to find Hermione and Ginny looking overwhelmed and exhausting. Hermione held Eden in her arms and looked as if she was on the verge of tears, while Ginny was rifling through the nappy bag in a panic.

"I think we broke your baby!" Ginny panicked.

"We're so sorry, but we've tried everything and she won't stop." Hermione cried. "We've changed her, burped her, rocked her, we tried, we really did but she won't stop."

Tonks and Remus stood from their seats simultaneously and walked over to the girls and their daughter. Remus scooped Eden into his arms and gently rocked her.

"It's alright, daddy's here." He said softly. Most of the Order members looked shock to learn the little baby's parentage.

At the sound of his soothing voice Eden's cries subsided.

"Thanks for helping out girls; we'll take it from here." Tonks said taking the bag from Ginny.

"That's all, she was crying for ages and professor Lupin picks her up and she stops?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes all a baby needs is to be in the arms of her mum or dad." Tonks replied.

"You may go back upstairs now girls." Molly ordered.

"I'm never having kids." Ginny said as she walked away.

"Yeah, if I do I'm not having one until I'm 40." Hermione replied to her.

"Well at least their evening with Eden gave them a little bit of birth control." Sirius laughed after Molly had shut the door.

"They'd swear off of sex if they were there for my labor and delivery." Tonks replied.

* * *

><p>The rest of the meeting went well. Eden was mostly quiet only occasionally cooing, sneezing or hiccupping. Afterwards many Order members congratulated Tonks and Remus on their little bundle of joy and asked questions about Eden.<p>

"So how long were you in labor for?" Hestia asked.

"Nineteen hours." Tonks replied.

"Nineteen? I always thought they came out faster than that."

"I did too. For my next one I'll make sure to bring a book to keep me from getting too bored."

"Are you two already planning your next one?"

Remus and Tonks looked at each other in discomfort. They knew that the rest of the Order assumed that they were in a relationship, but it still didn't keep them from feeling awkward.

"We're actually not together." Tonks replied feeling a little sad over the fact.

"Right now we're just co-parenting." Remus added.

_Right now?_ Did that mean that he would consider a relationship with her in the near future; would there be any more future Lupin-Tonks babies?

_'Get ahold of yourself!'_ She thought. _'Remus probably never meant to say that.'_

To tell you the truth she had never stopped thinking of Remus. She would have dreams about their night together over and over again, and during her pregnancy those dreams only increased.

"Well, I suppose that's what's best for Eden." Hestia replied.

They smiled politely and moved about the room. Almost everyone wanted to hold Eden. Hagrid had tears in his eyes whilst holding the little girl, while McGonagall smiled a slight smile.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night she was exhausted. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before and was up for the majority of the day.<p>

"You should stay here tonight, my dear cousin!" Sirius suggested.

"As nice as that sounds all of mine and Eden's things are back at my flat."

"Well, let Uncle Sirius take charge. Go back to your flat and gather your things."

"Are you sure you have room?"

"This is the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, there is definitely room!" He replied. "Moony, why don't you go with her?"

"Is that okay…?"

"Of course, I actually have some larger items that I can't carry on my own."

They walked out of Grimmauld place and went to the apparition point before apparating to her flat.

"How long has it been since I've been here?" He teased.

"Ten months." She replied. "Just to warn you, it's pretty messy in there. I hardly have anytime to do anything anymore."

"That's quite alright; I'm not the judgmental type."

She unlocked her door and presented him with the mess. Receiving blankets were strewn on the couch, pacifiers were left on the table, little socks and mitts were on top of the shelf, while a thick blanket covered the swing.

"Follow me." She ordered leading him to the nursery. He obeyed and walked into the brown, pink, and green nursery. On the walls, various pictures were hung. One showed a heavily pregnant Tonks smiling with her hands at her belly; it must've been a muggle photo since it wasn't moving. Another one was an ultrasound photo; an unborn Eden moved and kicked about.

He turned around to find Tonks packing up a large bag with nappies, wipes, clothes, and blankets. She then walked over to shelf and pulled out two books.

"These are the journals I was talking about." She explained. "I recorded everything that happened week by week."

He took the books from her hand and also a bouncer before they apparated back to Grimmauld place.

When they returned they were very happy to see that Eden remained calm. Molly held the baby while Arthur sat by her side and made silly faces at the little girl.

"Look who's back!" Molly cooed to Eden. "We've cleaned out a room for you dear. Let me show you the way."

"Thank you Molly." She replied. They followed her up the stairs. They had conveniently decided to give her the room right next to Remus' so that he could help out in the night.

* * *

><p>After she had settled in her and Remus sat on her bed and looked through the journal and album. Remus was amazed to see how much her body had changed, starting out with a flat belly then slowly starting to round out until her belly greatly protruded. He also saw how Eden developed; starting out as a little speck at 4 weeks old, then to a little bud with tiny arms and legs at 12 weeks, to a kicking and rolling 18 week old, all the way to the sleeping one month old asleep in her bouncer.<p>

"I remember that one." Tonks pointed to the 18 week ultrasound. "That was the day I found out I was having an Eden instead of a Matthew."

"How about this one?" He pointed to another photo.

"That was two days before I went into labor." She replied. "You can tell because I'm humongous and I look pissed off."

"You're not humongous." He assured. "And why were you so pissed off?"

"Read the entry and you'll know why."

_38 weeks and 3 days_

_Weight: 9.8st. (138.5lbs)_

_Belly measurement: 42.5inches around (yes, I'm huge I know!)_

_Baby update: Baby girl is approximately 7lbs and measuring at approximately 17inches. Eden now has very little room and is very uncomfortable in my now cramped uterus. She is now completely head down. I just felt her elbow graze my uterus and it HURTS!_

_Symptoms of the week: I've been peeing a lot, at least twice every hour. I've been getting fuller quicker. More stretch marks have appeared on my belly and boobs. I'm having a few contractions here and there. Still leaking colostrum. Really bad cramps and Charlie horse at night. Back pain if I sit, lay, stand for too long. Swelling of fingers, hands, feet, toes, and face. False labor pains, happened twice this week=(_

_Yesterday night I went to St. Mungos thinking I was in labor but alas, it turned out to be another false alarm. This is the second time this week. I'm very happy though, my Healer said I was 2 ½cm dilated and 80% effaced which means my little Eden will be here soon. I'm practically begging for her to come out, my back is killing me, I'm swelling like crazy, I get really bad cramps in the night, and I just want to meet her so badly. I want to see her little face looking up at me; I want to hold her in my arms. It's funny how much love I have for someone I haven't met yet. Please get here soon baby girl!_

"Sorry if it got a little graphic." She said when he finished reading the entry.

"It's alright; I assumed that you'd talk about what really happened." He replied. "I wish I could've been there for you. Tell me about your labor."

"I wish you could've been there too, but we both know that wasn't possible at the time." She replied. "Do you really want to hear about my labor and delivery?"

"Yes, I want to know every single detail."

"Alright, well you better get ready for a lot of graphicness."

He laughed and urged her to start.

* * *

><p>"You were in labor for 19 hours with no pain potion?" He whispered sharply.<p>

"What can I say, I'm tough." She replied. "We're not at the best part yet. I was finally 10cm dilated and so they had me do a few practice pushes, so I pushed a few times and by my last practice they told me they could see her head. I ended up pushing her out in 3 pushes. There are actually pictures from my labor and delivery in the back of that album if you want to see."

He flipped to the last few pages and saw one picture of her in the hospital bed looking very pained. Her mother was next to her stroking her hair and saying what seemed like soothing words. The next one showed her beginning to push and the healer saying something to her putting a shocked look on her tired face. The next picture was of Eden coming into the world; the healer looked as though she was pulling her out. Another picture showed a freshly born Eden crying on her mother's chest, Dora had tears in her eyes and watched as the mediwitch cleaned off the baby.

There were a few other pictures. One of Dora breastfeeding for the first time, another one changing a nappy for the first time, and finally one of her holding Eden looking as though she was being released that day.

Remus had tears in his eyes. He was so upset that he'd missed the birth of his daughter but happy that Dora had recorded everything in her pregnancy.

"Thank you for letting me look at this." He said giving her a hug. "It really means a lot."

"I'm happy to do it. I'm glad you want to be a part of our lives."

"I'm glad you're letting me."

* * *

><p>Remus hardly got any sleep that night. Eden had woken up many times, and even though Dora had told him that he didn't need to wake up for every cry he saw it as his fatherly duty to wake up when his child did. By the end of the night or morning, he really couldn't tell he had fallen asleep in Dora's bed with Eden nestled in between them.<p>

Although he barely knew Nymphadora Tonks, being near her this way felt right. Maybe it was because she birthed their child, or perhaps it was of her smile and bright eyes, or perhaps it was because she hadn't refused his involvement in hers and Eden's life. He didn't know, he just knew it felt right.

Here is your chapter 5 peeps. I hope you liked it. Before I go I'd like to explain some things. First, I didn't make Mrs. Weasley react badly, or offended when Tonks breastfed at the table because I don't really think she would. I mean honestly the woman has had 7 kids, she's probably had to do that once or twice before. And anyways Tonks made sure to cover up before she whipped out her boob. Second, I know I repeated the birthing scene, but I wanted a little snippet of Tonks telling Remus her L&D story. And lastly I'm sorry if the picture thing got a little annoying or repetitive, I just thought it would be necessary. Oh and the one picture in the nursery (the muggle one) is supposed to be a maternity photo shoot. Oh and one more thing, I decided to make Tonks appease Snape by letting Hermione and Ginny take Eden during the meeting because I thought Ginny and Hermione panicking over a crying Eden was pretty funny. Alright, I'm done, Phew!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, but school, laziness, and writers block has taken its hold on me in that direct order. I feel so bad that I left you hanging for such a long time but I'm back and I have what I think to be a good chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Over the past two weeks Sirius watched as his cousin interacted with his best friend. Though he was still upset that Moony had impregnated his baby cousin he was happy that he was taking responsibility and taking care of his daughter. He saw how two weeks of fatherhood had changed Moony; he was happier than before. Before Nymphadora and Eden had entered his life it was a chore getting him to smile or laugh, but now all he had to do was mention Eden or Nymphadora and a smile would come across Moonys face along with a laugh and a story. He often spoke about Edens little accomplishments as well. It was clear that he loved his daughter but he also had fallen for Nymphadora. It was the same for his baby cousin; he saw the way she looked at Moony during the meetings or during dinner. She had the same look Lily had in her eyes when she would look at James.

"I give them a week." He said. "They'll definitely confess their love to each other by then. Don't you think so Buckbeak?"

The hippogriff squawked in reply.

Sirius himself had fallen in love. His love was his niece Eden; the last time he felt this way was when Lily and James named him godfather. He loved Eden with all his heart and was amazed and in awe over the little girl. She had captured the hearts of everyone along with his. He was a very proud Uncle; he knew his niece was the smartest, most beautiful baby and he always took the chance to say something about her. He loved watching her if Nymphadora or Moony needed it and always jumped at the chance when asked. He didn't need a woman for a lover, he had already given his heart and love to his family; Harry, Eden, Moony, and Nymphadora.

* * *

><p>Between those two weeks Tonks and Remus spent a lot of time traveling between Grimmauld place and her London Flat. Their nights were mainly spent at her flat while their days were spent at Grimmauld. Remus spent the nights at her flat originally falling asleep on her sofa but slowly he ended up falling asleep in bed with Tonks and Eden. He was happy helping out even if it meant late night nappy changes or cleaning up while Tonks took a much needed nap. Tonks was amazed at how well he had taken to fatherhood; had it been any other man he would have asked for a paternity test and would probably only see Eden once every month. But Remus was an incredible father; he would rock Eden to sleep and never complained if he had to change a particularly disgusting nappy. He would even read to the six week old every night and would do anything to coax a smile from their daughter.<p>

Tonight Molly had convinced them to spend the night at Grimmauld. Everyone had begged them wanting to spend more time with the little family. Even Fred and George wanted to spend some time with Eden. Harry who had arrived a few days prior was surprised to find that his favourite professor had a daughter and was living with the young Auror. He had taken to the little girl well, although at first he was hesitant to hold her he was soon in love with the infant as everyone else was.

"Oh, I want a baby so badly!" Ginny sighed.

"Me too!" Hermione agreed.

"You girls are crazy!" Tonks replied.

"But you make it look so easy." Ginny said.

"Yes, but you girls aren't there for the whole of it. You two aren't waking up three to four times in the night to feed or change Eden. I haven't had a full night of sleep since before I fell pregnant."

"But Lupin helps you out doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does but he can't breastfeed and he can't be there every single night due to his condition." Tonks replied. "I know that having a baby seems like a lot of fun and believe me it is, but with the fun come a lot of other things like sleepless nights, weight gain, stretch marks…I've hardly any time to get any work done."

"I thought you loved Eden?"

"I do love her. Eden is the greatest thing in my life. But a lot of the time I wish I would have been more careful and waited until I was a little bit older and in a stable relationship before having a child. You know, I still get disapproving looks when I'm out alone with Eden because I'm young, single, and have a child. You girls have ages before you start thinking about having babies; wait until you've finished school and found jobs and husbands." She continued. "For now you'll have to settle for being the best Aunts for Eden, do you think you could do that?"

"Yes, and we're sorry; we didn't know how hard being a mother was." Hermione apologized.

"It's not your fault; I guess it does seem pretty easy when you look at it from the outside."

Just then, they hear Eden crying and looked up.

"Would you two like to get her?"

They nodded and hurried out of the room.

"I heard your speech." Remus said walking into the room. "You did a good job."

"I had to; I didn't want to be responsible for either of them falling pregnant."

"You wouldn't be responsible."

"You heard them, I make it look easy. If I would have stated all the wonderful things about motherhood they would be off having unprotected sex and wishing for a baby." She replied. "I love Eden, and what she's brought to my life, including the sleepless nights and stretch marks, but I don't want these girls who have so much potential to fall pregnant while they're unmarried and still in school."

"You're very passionate about this."

"I guess that's what happens when you're a mother. I just wouldn't want Eden coming to us at 15 and telling us that she's pregnant."

"You're right, that's a scary thought." He replied.

"But lucky for us she has a werewolf for a daddy, so that means you can scare all the boys away."

"I never thought I'd see a positive aspect to my lycanthropy." He laughed.

"We should go check on Eden and make sure the girls aren't in over their heads."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

><p>That night at dinner everyone gushed over Eden who sat in her Uncle Sirius' arms. Fred and George were pulling faces trying to make the little girl smile. The Weasley boys and Harry had become Edens Uncles. They cared for her when Tonks and Remus were tired and they never missed the chance of spoiling her.<p>

Everyone in the house had become like a close family. Molly and Arthur acted as the doting grandparents; Molly already knitting an array of clothes, booties, and hats for the little girl. They loved to hold and coddle Eden as if she really was their biological grandchild. Ginny and Hermione were her Aunts. They loved taking care of Eden and gave her unconditional love. They loved watching her grow and learn. Tonks was happy knowing that her little girl would grow up surrounded by love. When she was a little girl she had always wished for a large family but due to circumstances her family remained small. Thankfully Eden would know that she had many people to support her and love her.

"Oh, look she's smiling!" Ginny exclaimed.

Tonks looked to Sirius' arms and saw Eden with a wide grin.

"That's because she loves her Unlce Fred."

"No, I'm pretty sure her Uncle George is her favorite."

"Please, we all know that I'm her favorite uncle." Sirius argued.

"Then why did she cry when you first held her?" Remus teased.

"She was surprised, that's all. Plus Nymphadora said she was hungry."

"Excuses, excuses." Remus sang.

"Let's just agree that Remus is her favorite." Tonks replied.

"He's her father though…"

"Yes, but she's a complete daddy's girl. She has Remus wrapped around her finger."

"Who would've thought that an old werewolf could be so taken with an infant…" Sirius teased.

"I will not deny it, Eden has me wrapped around her finger and I know it and love it." Remus replied. "I would give my life for her."

"Spoken like a true father." Arthur smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Tonks smiled at Remus. There were times when she was afraid that Remus would leave her and Eden, but every time she heard him say something about his love for Eden she knew that that would never happen.

So sorry this was a short chapter. I have gotten used to pre-writing all of my chapters and I didn't have my notes with me so I just had to wing it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once more, I'm sorry for the horrendously long delay in updating. I will try my hardest to get these chapters updated in a timely manner for all of your sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I hope you're all ready for another chapter! I've realized that this story is going to be quite a long one, especially since I plan on including Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Price, and Deathly Hallows plot lines in it and because I'm not very keen on writing sequels. Okay, so here's chapter 7…

Chapter 7:

Remus sat in the library with Eden on his lap. He had let Dora take a nap and a long shower; Eden had started to develop colic and would skip her mid afternoon nap. She would then fall asleep later at seven and then stay up for the majority of the night. He could tell that the sleeplessness was taking its toll on Dora and so he forced her to rest against her many complaints. He sat book in hand and read to his daughter, which had become their nightly ritual. He'd started out reading Tales of Beedle the Bard and then quickly moved on to other books including the collection of muggle children's books from Ted Tonks. Every time he read to Eden he swore she was listening and understood all the stories. His little girl was smart and he wasn't only saying that because he was her father, it was the truth.

"Hello Professor."

Remus looked up and saw Harry standing in the library.

"Hello Harry and I thought you knew that you didn't need to call me professor any-more?"

"Force of habit I suppose. Where's Tonks?"

"Sleeping. This little girl has been keeping mummy and daddy up all night."

Eden gave a wide smile as if she knew what she was doing.

"Look at that smile, you cheeky girl. You know exactly what you're doing to your mummy and daddy!" Remus laughed.

"It's strange; I'm not used to seeing you as a father."

"You should have seen the faces of the Order the night they found out."

"What's it like being a father?"

"You're not planning on becoming a father soon are you? Just promise me you're being protected!"

"No, I'm not planning on being a father soon or doing…that…" He replied awkwardly. "I just want to know what it's like for you."

"Good, you gave me quite a scare. Fatherhood…when I first held Eden, I instantly fell in love. She's my entire world and I would give my life for her. Being a father is difficult though, there are so many rules and things to watch out for, and then there are the sleepless nights like this past week. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Before Dora and Eden came into my life I would have never imagined myself as a father, especially with my lycanthropy, but by some miracle I am a father and I love it."

"How about Tonks?"

"Dora is a wonderful mother…"

"No, I mean how do you feel about her?"

"She's my friend and I care for her so much. She's brought so much joy into my life by letting me be here as our daughter grows up. She's simply wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I think I keep imagining you both as how my mum and dad were like when I was a baby…" Harry replied. "I just remembered that Ron needed my help with something." He said quickly before he bolted from the room.

* * *

><p>"So, what did he say?" Ginny asked.<p>

"He said that Tonks is a wonderful mother and he cares for her so much."

"Ugh, why won't they just admit that they love each other?" Hermione sighed.

"I know; that's the exact thing that Tonks said about Professor Lupin…he's a great friend and terrific father." Ginny added.

"Why don't you just leave them alone?" Ron sighed clearly not interested in Ginny and Hermione's matchmaking.

"Because, they belong together. Have you seen the way they look at each other? They're in love."

"What about not getting involved in their private lives?" Ron asked Hermione reminding her of her advice when Harry first found out about Tonks and Lupin.

"That was different; you were talking about their sex life; which, I don't think anyone wants to know about their professors' sex life." Hermione replied with a shudder at the last part. "This about love, they can't see how much they love each other and they need a little guidance."

"I heard the word sex and guidance…I don't need to give anyone a talk do I?" Sirius popped his head through the door. He saw the four teenagers huddled and knew something was up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." They all replied in unison.

"Now children, I know from experience that when a group of teenagers reply the words 'nothing' in unison it means that something is definitely going on." He looked at Ron knowing that he would spill the beans first.

"Ginny and Hermione are trying to get Tonks and Professor Lupin to profess their love to each other." Ron replied.

The girls looked down at their feet in shame. Sirius was Tonks' cousin and Lupin's best friend; plus they remembered how he reacted when he first found out that his 'baby cousin' bore his best friends' child.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed. 'How far have you gotten?"

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"What, you didn't think you were the only ones who've noticed the way they look at each other…?"

"Told you!" Ginny gloated to her brother.

"The entire Order can see and are waiting on when they'll announce their engagement, even Snivellus." He continued. "So, I'll ask again, how far have you gotten?"

"We had Harry talk to Lupin and Hermione and I talked to Tonks…"

"All you've done is talk? No wonder you gone nowhere. No, what we need is to convince them that one loves the other and vice versa."

"Oh, like Benedick and Beatrice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who?" Everyone but Sirius replied.

"Honestly Harry, I would have expected you to have read some Shakespeare."

Harry shrugged. He never cared much for Shakespeare and found it dry and confusing.

"Benedick and Beatrice are characters from William Shakespeare's play Much Ado About Nothing. In the beginning Benedick and Beatrice can't stand each other, they always fight and throw insults at one another. But then their friends and family devise a plan to get them to fall in love."

"How did they do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Beatrice's uncle Signore Leonato, and His friends Claudio and Don Pedro speak about Beatrice's love for Benedick all the while Benedick is eavesdropping on the three. Later Beatrice's cousin Hero and her gentlewomen in waiting do the same whilst Beatrice is eavesdropping. By the end of the play they confess their love and get married."

"That's perfect! Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of her time!" Sirius cheered. "I'll convince Molly and Arthur to join us…Oh, this is perfect!"

They sat down and started on their plans.

* * *

><p>Later That Evening:<p>

Tonks sat in the parlour alone; Eden was finally down for her nap after hours of being rocked and sung to sleep so she decided she could rest and read her magazine and drink her butterbeer.

"Hello girls, why don't you help me finish making dinner?" she heard Molly say.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied.

"So what has got you two laughing and giggling?"

"We were walking past Sirius' room and we heard something…"

"Girls, eavesdropping is rude and isn't proper!" Molly scolded the girls.

"But Mum, you have to listen, Professor Lupin was there and he was talking about Tonks…"

Tonks dropped her magazine and butterbeer bottle that shattered when it hit the ground.

"Shhh…" She scolded the inanimate object.

In the kitchen the girls and Molly stifled their laughs at the obvious noise and Tonks' reaction.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he said he's always cared for Tonks and that she's a wonderful friend and mother but that he hasn't stopped thinking about her since the night they first met…he's tried setting aside these feelings but…"

"He's in love!" Ginny exclaimed.

They heard a gasp come from the other room and heard scurrying followed by a loud thud which meant Tonks had tripped over the rug.

"It's not smart to assume things girls."

"It's true though, he said it himself. He loves Tonks but he's afraid; he thinks he's too old, too poor and too dangerous and that she'd never fall for an old werewolf like himself."

"No, no, no! I don't care, he's perfect. I don't care that he's a werewolf, he's still the same man that I love!" She corrected.

"He's afraid that she'll reject him. He said that he' been rejected his entire life and he doesn't think he can live through another rejection, especially from her."

"But Sirius kept saying 'Nymphadora doesn't care that you turn into a giant dog once a month, she let you into hers and Eden's life not caring about your furry little problem…' But Professor Lupin refused."

"The poor, poor man. To be rejected over and over again that he's developed this great fear that the woman he truly loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with will reject him." Ginny sighed obviously depressed over the thought. At least to Tonks it seemed that way.

"The rest of his life! I would never reject him; if he came to me right now and told me he loves me I would have him right here in the middle of the parlour!"

Hermione turned red in embarrassment at Tonks' statement while Ginny was turning red trying not to laugh. Molly shook her head at the shocking statement.

"Well, I guess we'll never know. Poor Remus will have to stay with his broken heart." Molly finished.

Tonks scurried up the stairs falling a few times along the way before reaching her bedroom.

"He loves me! Remus loves ME!" She exclaimed. "Why the hell am I feeling so jumpy and nervous for, I've been waiting for this for weeks, a year if you count wishing that he would show up at my door randomly after we met."

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Molly, Ginny, and Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"You girls did a wonderful job!"

"No, mum I think it was you who did a wonderful job, especially when you said 'Poor Remus will have to stay with his broken heart'. I had no idea you were an actress!"

"I've had some experience here and there." She smiled. "Now set the table, dinner is ready and there's one more thing to do!"

"Hello Molly, girls. Anything I can help with?"

"Dinner's ready and the girls are setting the table but you can call Tonks down to dinner."

"Alright." He replied and made his way upstairs.

"I don't think that was a safe idea…" Hermione stated.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen Tonks regularly, she can't walk two steps without falling. Now imagine her nervous and under pressure."

"Ooohhhhhh." Ginny finally understood.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sirius who had been hiding out in the kitchen smiled wildly.

I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter should be up very soon because I originally wrote a very funny dinner scene and Remus eavesdropping on Sirius and Arthur; but I didn't realize how much I had written and added in while revising so it'll have to be split up into the next chapter. I hope you found that as funny as I did, I had a blast writing it. And if you haven't heard of Much Ado About Nothing look it up. It's the original romantic comedy. Catherine Tate and David Tennant (10th Doctor and Donna Noble for you non Whovians) actually did a production together and it can be purchased at DigitalTheatre(.)com for under £10 I think. It's hilarious and I used a lot of the eavesdropping scene as inspiration for this one. Alright, this has been a very long authors note so I'll get going and start on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Told ya I would update very soon! Here's chapter 8 for you, in this chapter jealous Remus is jealous. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Tonks sat on her bed somewhat dazed. Finding out that Remus loved her was the best news she had received since she had found him again. She knew she wasn't supposed to know and she was nervous; she'd had a long history of acting odd around the boys she liked while she was still at Hogwarts. She knew she'd have to keep her emotions in check; she was after all a grown woman with a child.

"Dora?" She heard a knock and saw Remus pop his head through the door way.

"Remus!" She immediately felt herself blush at the sight of him.

"Molly's called us down to dinner."

"Oh, okay."

"Is something the matter?" He asked noticing her jumpier attitude.

"No! Why would you ask me if any-thing's wrong? Every-thing's fine, great. Let's go down to dinner okay." She replied a mile a minute.

As they walked out she tripped on the rug and nearly collided with the door before Remus caught her around the waist causing her hair to turn bright red.

Sirius was actually excited for dinner. He knew how his cousin would act around Moony now that she had learned of his feelings. He smiled as he saw a visibly nervous Nymphadora whose hair was as bright red as a muggle fire engine.

"What's with the hair colour Nymphadora?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" He mumbled.

Everyone kept a close eye on Remus and Tonks. They knew that there was bound to be hilarious consequences from their matchmaking expedition.

"Who was drinking a butterbeer in the parlour?' Molly asked casually. "When I went in this evening I noticed someone had spilled and broken a bottle."

"That was me. Sorry Molly. I was reading when I heard Eden cry; I must have dropped it." Tonks lied.

"Well that's al-right dear. I've seen you with cleaning spells and I'd rather you not set fire to the house." Molly teased.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Arthur asked.

"Not much dear." Molly replied.

"Dora, I'm going up to wake Eden so she won't be keeping us up all night."

Tonks looked up and nodded.

"Remus seems like he's taken to fatherhood well." Arthur said.

"Yeah, if only you had taken to it as naturally as he had." Molly teased.

Remus came back down with Eden in his arms. He noticed that Dora was still acting strange but tried to brush it off. She had been getting very little sleep and he was sure that must have been affecting her.

* * *

><p>"Harry, go tell Moony that Arthur, Bill and I would like to share an after dinner drink with him." Sirius ordered. "He'll come down and catch us talking about Nymphadora and he'll have to eavesdrop."<p>

Harry nodded and ran to the library to find him.

"Okay, it's just like the plan. Bill, as soon as you see my signal you'll ask about Tonks and I'll reply about how broken hearted my poor baby cousin is. And if everything goes as plan they'll be confessing their love before dawn."

"Professor?" Remus heard Harry's voice.

"Yes Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley, Bill and Sirius are having drinks downstairs and wanted to know if you'd join them."

Remus shrugged. He could definitely use a drink after the events of dinner earlier. Dora had been acting so strangely towards him all night that he figured she'd need some time to herself. He made his way down the stairs and saw the light on in the kitchen.

"So what were you saying about Tonks?" He heard Bill ask.

"She's in love." Sirius replied. "With Moony."

Remus paused and kept still by the doorway.

_'What?_' He thought in shock.

"I've tired to advise her against it but to no avail."

"Why would you advise her against Remus?" Arthur asked. "He's smart, he's kind, and he's honest."

"Yes, but I've known Moony for many years. He doesn't think he deserves to be loved. I can guarantee that as soon as he hears that Nymphadora is in love with him he'll use his furry little problem as a shield as he always does. If that happened he'll break her heart and I don't want to see my baby cousin broken apart."

"It's not a shield." Remus whispered to himself. "I'm a bloody werewolf, I'm dangerous. Not to mention I'm old and I'm poor as well."

"I fear though, that she's already heart broken…" Sirius sighed.

"Yes, I remember Molly telling me that Tonks was a wreck during the past full moon…"

"It's true; I found her crying the day after while he was resting. She was so sad that he was going through this, but she was even sadder that she wasn't able to be there for him. She's afraid that he could never fall in love with a clumsy metamorphmagus…"

_'But I am in love with her._' Remus thought.

"She told me that every night before she goes to sleep she prays and hopes that she'll find the strength to tell him. She wants his love so much that she fears that if he rejects her she wouldn't survive another day."

"Why doesn't she confess her love to him?" Bill asked.

"Never, she knows what I've told her of Remus; how every girl who came near him he sent away as if she were carrying the plague. She doesn't want to be hurt in that way. She said that she'd rather feel a knife through her heart rather than him reject her love."

"My poor Dora." Remus sighed.

"As her family, and her protector I've decided that I'll take any means necessary to steer her away from these feelings she's having. If I get rid of her thoughts of Moony she'll be happy again and will no longer have to pretend."

"You're a good man Sirius, I would do the same for Ginny and Hermione." Arthur replied.

"Sirius if you want I can help out. Tonks is a beautiful and smart woman that any wizard would be lucky to have, I want to take her out on a date and maybe make her happy."

"That's a great idea Bill. I rather like the thought of you two together."

Jealousy surged through Remus' veins. Tonks was his. He loved her and they had a child together, nothing could break a bond of that sort. And how could Sirius do that to him. His best friend was turning against him with a click of the fingers.

"No one speaks a word of this to anyone else. I don't want any-more dramatics in this house that could affect my cousin." Sirius held up his thumbs signalling their successful plan.

Bill and Arthur held up their thumbs as well and both sported large smiles.

Remus took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was supposed to have heard this information and had to act as if nothing had happened.

"Hello, I hope I haven't missed anything." He said as he entered the room.

"No, just a drink and some chatter." Arthur replied.

"Oh, what about?" He asked pouring a large glass of fire-whiskey for himself.

"Just Order gossip. Bill apparently has his eye on a certain bird."

"Who is she?"

"I can't say her name, but I work with her at Gringotts and I'm currently helping her out with her English."

'That rotten bastard!' Remus thought. He wanted to curse the oldest Weasley child. He had just hear about how lucky he'd be to have Dora and now he was talking about another woman!

"You okay Moony?"

"Just tired. Eden has been up late again and Dora and I haven't been sleeping."

"That sounds rough. I remember when the kids were that age, Molly and I didn't get any sleep until Ginny turned four."

"It's rough, but worth it. Dora and I have grown so much closer. We spend most nights talking and getting to know each other. _I'm_ lucky to have such a wonderful woman."

"Speaking of Tonks, I need to go talk to her." Bill said getting up from his seat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, she's actually feeding Eden and she likes having her privacy."

"Really, then why does she show no qualms about breast feeding at the table? One quick visit wouldn't hurt."

"No! I don't want you interfering with my life." Remus downed his drink and stood up.

"Where are you going?' Sirius asked.

"I'm going to help the mother of _my_ child." He said leaving quickly.

As soon as they knew he was far enough away they burst out into laughter.

"If that doesn't push them forward I don't know what will." Arthur chuckled.

"Sirius, great job with the improvisation, when he came in."

"You're the one who needs to be praised, the way you responded about the different woman. Did you see the rage in his eyes?"

"That was hilarious. When he said he's lucky to have a wonderful woman he marking his territory and telling Bill to back off." Added Arthur.

* * *

><p>Remus opened the door to find Tonks sitting in bed with a magazine.<p>

"Remus…what…" she began.

"Hi." He replied. "I…I just came in to check on you."

"Oh, okay." She replied in disappointment.

"Where's Eden?"

"The girls were begging to watch her. I figured they would tire her out and I could get some laundry folded."

"That's a good idea. So…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Remus. I..I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to know that I have no issue with you being a werewolf, or your age. You're a great man and an even greater father."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't care what other people think about our relationship…" She said. She was about to cover up her slip of the tongue, but before she could even get another word out he pulled her off the bed and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"I love you too. I know that I've been too scared to come out with it but don't give up on me or on us."

"I love you too. Wait, what do you mean give up on you?"

"Sirius said that you were heart broken and were afraid I'd reject you and he had advised you to move on."

"Are you serious? He and I never spoke about our relationship. Besides, if I were having relationship problems I would go to Molly first." She replied. "Merlins pants! I remember Ginny and Hermione saying to Molly that you were broken hearted and afraid I'd reject you too!"

They stood quietly and thought for a moment before realizing the truth.

"They set us up!" They said in unison.

"Wait, does that mean that confession you made was false?" Tonks asked.

"How can you even think that Dora? I've been in love with you since the day you let me into Eden's life regardless of me being a werewolf. Do you love me?"

"How can I not?" She replied. "So I guess they were pretty genius in their plans…"

"Yeah, Sirius was very convincing. He'd said that you spent the last full moon crying over me."

"That arse, I told him not to say anything about that!"

"Wait you cried?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because, I that the transformation is painful for you. It hurt me that you were in pain and that I couldn't be there with you to help." She replied. "So what convinced you to come up here and kiss me like a mad man?"

"Sirius; when I was eavesdropping Bill said he'd take you out on a date to make you forget about me."

"You were jealous!"

"I won't deny it, I was very jealous. Dora, you're beautiful and smart, and kind any wizard would be lucky to have you, are you sure you want to be associated with a poor, old werewolf like myself?"

"There's no one else I'd rather be with." She smiled brightly before pulling him into another kiss. "But I think we need to have a little revenge on our dear friends and my dear cousin, who was most likely the mastermind behind this."

"I have no doubts that Sirius planned this. What are your plans?"

"Let's pretend that we haven't confessed to anything and we're not giving in to our feelings. We'll do it for as long as possible until one of them finally breaks."

"You're evil."

"But you still love me."

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "I think going along with your plan of revenge is very smart, and plus it'll pay Sirius back for all those years of torment he put me through back at Hogwarts."

"And all the times he would put my toys on the highest shelf so I would stop playing."

"That's different, it was passed your bed time and you kept hitting Peter in the face with your dragon plushie."

"That arsehole deserved it."

Remus nodded in agreement.

Sorry for the abrupt ending, I kind of ran out of plot. Next chapter should have some revenge by Tonks and Remus, some R/T cuteness and family cuteness. Hopefully the next chapter is up soon. I'm not sure seeing as I haven't drafted anything yet. Thanks for all the reviews and favourite story additions.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, yes, I'm finally updating this story! It's taken me long enough, and the only excuse I have is perpetual laziness. Every time I would go to write a new chapter, I'd put it off to watch a movie, or a YouTube video (which often leads to 20). Any ways, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9:

The next morning Remus and Tonks woke up with large smiles on their faces. Not only were they finally a proper family, and very happy. But, they were excited to have their revenge on Sirius.

"Are you ready?" Tonks asked.

"Of course." He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I could get used to that."

Remus laughed. He looked down to Eden who slept soundly in between the two of them. He was happy that Eden would grow up with her mummy and daddy together.

"Go get ready, I'll watch her." He offered.

"Thanks." She replied.

After they were both ready they walked down to the kitchen to expectant faces.

"So how was your night Nymphadora?"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me by that name?"

"It's the name you were given besides; it's a laugh seeing you get angry." He replied with a sly smile on his lips. "So how was your night?"

"Better than usual."

"Oh, why?"

"Eden wasn't as fussy and actually slept for more than three hours. Hopefully she'll be sleeping through the night soon."

"I wouldn't expect that too soon. None of ours slept through the night until they were one." Molly interjected.

"Nothing else?"

"Oh, Eden has become a lot more violent when it comes to her feeds. You'd think I was an abuse victim if you saw me naked. Right now I have so many bruises and scratches from her." She replied. "They never tell you that some babies like to hit, bite, and scratch while breastfeeding."

Sirius looked disappointed at her reply which only made her and Remus want to laugh.

"I remember Ginny, Fred, and George were the same." Molly replied. "You should wear a long necklace while she's feeding, it'll distract her and she'll grab onto it instead of you."

"Thanks Molly. I'm so glad I'm friends with someone who's already gone through this."

During breakfast Remus and Tonks made sure to give each other longing looks and quickly look away shyly. Tonks made sure to blush often and change her hair color and Remus made sure to send Bill predatory looks and once snarled at him while the oldest Weasley child spoke to Tonks.

"So what does everyone have planned for today?" Molly asked.

"Mum and Dad have been asking about Eden. They haven't seen her in ages, so I'll probably take her to see them. Plus they've been asking about you, Remus." She replied making sure the last bit came out shyly.

"Have they?"

"Yeah, they claim that they want to meet the father of their only grandchild."

Remus gave Bill a look of triumph. "So I'll be going with you then?"

"If you want, I mean I didn't tell you to force you or anything. My parents are a little crazy. Not like death eater crazy although Mum is related to Bellatrix Lestrange who is completely mad, they're just eccentric and they might scare you a little." She rambled quickly. "I think I should shut up before I start talking about the time I split my pants at the Ministry." She shut her eyes in false embarrassment.

The rest of the table looked amused by her fast paced rambling. Sirius had a wicked gleam in his eye, the one he always had when something hilarious and embarrassing was happening.

"I'd like to go. I haven't seen Ted and Andromeda since your fifth birthday party." He replied. Suddenly his eyes widened in embarrassment of mentioning their large age gap.

Tonks looked down in disappointment. She knew that they were supposed to be pretending, but she also knew Remus was uneasy about their age difference.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"They want to see us for lunch at 2, but we need to stop by my flat first so by one or half one."

After breakfast Sirius and everyone else regrouped.

"I was certain that yesterday night would be the night they'd finally realize they're in love!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "Me too."

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough…" George began.

"Bill, I think it's time you take our favorite metamorphmagus out on a date." Fred continued.

Bills eyes widened and his face turned ghostly white.

"Unless you're too afraid…" George added.

"Did you see how he looked at me at breakfast?" Bill replied. "He actually snarled at me, as in 'you even think about touching her, I'll kill you' snarling."

"Come on Bill; just take one for the team." Ginny scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer having my skin, it keeps my bones warm." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, who else wants to ask Tonks out?"

"I'm obviously out, since I'm her cousin."

"And you're an escaped prisoner, don't forget that." Fred added. "George and I are too young."

"We'd normally volunteer Wonnykins, but we like Tonks and we don't want to have her arrested." George continued.

"Mad-eye would be too creepy since Tonks sees him as a father figure; Kingsley is like her brother…" Hermione thought aloud. "We have no one. How are we supposed to push them together now?!"

"Maybe we can stay out of it, it isn't our business." Ron replied.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Men are idiots; they don't even know what's good for them if it hit them in the face."

"Hit in the face…does that mean you and Ferret are meant to be?" Ron teased.

Hermione and Ginny glared at him shutting him up instantly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tonks and Remus used Fred and George's extendable ears to listen in on the group. They couldn't help but laugh at their plotting. They knew that they were only doing this because they cared, but it would have been easier to let it happen on its own.<p>

"Alright, let's get ready." Tonks ordered.

"Wait, I thought we weren't leaving until later?"

"We still have to stop by my flat. Eden needs a bath and I don't like the tub here. I also have a ton of washing to do. No one tells you how much mess babies bring."

"She's a good mess though."

"She's the best mess, and I've seen my fair share of messes!"

Sorry for the short chapter and how long it's taken with updating, but it's up now and I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when the next chapter will be up so I won't tease with the date of when it should be up because, odds are the date when it will be up will be a lot farther than the date it should be up. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've was busy with graduating from college and also if you've looked at my profile page, I was pregnant and I am now the proud mother of a beautiful baby boy named Liam Alexander. So with all of that lovely busy work that comes along with being a new mom, updating has completely slipped my mind. But fear not, I am updating now! I hope I can get more updates to you now that Liam is a tiny bit older, I'll try my best. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

After Eden was bathed and changed, Remus, Tonks, along with Eden were ready by the fireplace so they could floo to Ted and Andromeda's house.

"Are you ready?" Tonks asked.

Remus sighed. The last time he had seen Ted and Andromeda they were on good terms, of course that was before he impregnated their daughter on a drunken one night affair. Now that he was a father, he wasn't too keen to find out how Ted and Andromeda would react.

"Don't be nervous love, they'll love you."

"I'm not so sure of that. Not only did I get their only child pregnant but I'm also an old werewolf."

"No, they'll love you. You unlike all the other men have taken responsibility for your daughter and are actually there for her almost every day. Any other bloke would've run for the hills, but you stayed."

"Still, would you be happy if Eden…."

"Bite your tongue, that won't happen to her. And even if it did, I'd support her with whatever she wanted to do just like mum and dad have supported me."

"You're right, let's get going." He gave her a quick kiss and picked Eden up from her swing.

They stood in the fireplace and threw the floo powder around them instantly transporting them to the home of Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

"Nymphadora, you've made it finally!" Andromeda greeted.

"Oi, we weren't that late!"

"It's half 2, you were supposed to be here by 2."

"Well we had to go back to my flat to get Eden ready."

"Speaking of Eden, where's my beautiful granddaughter."

"Right here in her daddy's arms."

"Remus, it's so nice to see you again." Andromeda smiled giving Remus a hug. "Hello, pumpkin do you remember me?" She then cooed to Eden. She picked her up from Remus' arms and snuggled her close.

"It's nice to see you again too. It's been too long."

"It really has, but now there's no excuse since you're a part of our family now."

"Do I hear my daughter?" Ted Tonks called out.

"Hi dad!"

"Hello Dora, and look at how much this little girl has grown!"

"I know. Last time we saw her she was swimming in all of her clothes." Andromeda sighed.

"Hello Ted. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too Remus. We're glad to see that you've taken part in Dora and Eden's life."

"I wouldn't dream of not being in their lives."

"That's good to hear. Well I'm feeling peckish, Andy is lunch ready?"

"It is, shall we go eat?"

They followed Andromeda and Ted to the kitchen side by side.

"I told you they'd love you." Tonks whispered in Remus' ear.

"So Dora told us you two reunited at an Order meeting?" Ted asked.

"We did. And you'll be happy to know that Sirius defended Dora's honor and threatened me with bodily harm." Remus laughed.

"Sirius, he's all bark and no bite." Tonks said. "No pun intended."

"He's always had a flair for dramatics from what I can remember." Andromeda added. "Even so, it was sweet of him to worry."

"It was more annoying than sweet. Even after we explained to him that Remus and I would be co-parenting he still threatened him."

"Although Sirius was over dramatic, I understood where he was coming from, especially now since I have Eden."

"Dora's told us you've taken to fatherhood very quickly." Ted acknowledged.

"He did. That first night he picked her up and he was instantly in dad mode. And Eden was a daddy's girl instantly."

"We're glad you're happy together. If it had been any other man, I'm afraid Dora would have had a hard time."

* * *

><p>After the lunch was over, Tonks, Remus and Eden flooed back to Grimmauld place. Tonks was happy that she was right. Her parents were always there to support her and they wanted her to be happy, and Remus and Eden made her very happy.<p>

Meanwhile at Grimmauld place, Sirius, Ginny, Hermione and Molly were at odds that Remus and Tonks were not in each other's arms.

"What are we doing wrong?" Ginny sighed.

"I have no idea. I was so sure that our plan would work!" Hermione added.

"It was a wonderful plan, but knowing Remus for so long I should've known he'd keep his feelings to himself."

"Well we know he's definitely interested in Tonks…" Ginny began.

"Well yeah, he did get her pregnant after one night." Hermione slipped.

Ginny giggled at her mother's shocked expression after Hermione's statement.

"Very true, but he's not acting on that interest." Sirius replied. He sat quietly for a moment deep in thought waiting for a plan to latch on to his brain.

"I have an idea." Molly interjected on his thought process. "Arthur and I's first date was a set-up. We were friends first, but our other friends knew we were meant to be so they sent us out on dates. We didn't find out it was with each other until we saw one another at the restaurant."

"That's brilliant. A blind date would be perfect! We can take Eden for the night and have them go out. Molly you're brilliant."

"I didn't know you and Dad were friends first." Ginny said, hearing the story for the first time.

"We were. He was a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts, but we were still great friends."

With Molly's plan coming into fruition, Sirius along with the rest of the Grimmauld Place household couldn't wait to see their favorite couple together.

* * *

><p>That is all. I'm sorry this is kind of short. I actually started writing this chapter when I was 38 weeks along with Liam, but of course I got distracted, and now that I've finally come back to it my train of thought and plots haven't been all there. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!<p> 


End file.
